Chosen (A Male Twist On Charmed)
by J.M. Adams
Summary: When the Reynaud brothers reunite in their childhood home to bury their grandfather, they learn they have a unique power; the domineering eldest Trey can move things with his mind, the introverted middle child Travis can stop time, and the youngest carefree Tucker has visions on their own each brother is strong but only when they unite and use their collective Power of Three.
1. Chapter 1: The Brothers Three

In the town of Easthallow it's a cloudy day with just a bit of rain. At the center of this beautiful town sits the enchanting Reynaud Manor. An a all white home filled with pillars and magnificent windows and a black iron gate that surrounded the Estate as of the rest of the land. Inside the attic of the home was where the mysterious English Professor Theodore or Theo Reynaud and something supernatural was afoot.

In the attic, Theo was standing by a very large book, talking to a woman who was see through and was in the center of four candles this was Theo's daughter Tabitha Reynaud who had died many years ago leaving Theo to raise her three sons; Treyvon, Travis, and Tucker. The two Reynauds were conversing well more like debating about the three boys "Tabitha I'm telling you the boys are not ready. I'm afraid they never will be." Said Theo, Tabitha replies "We don't know that. You have to give them a chance." Theo replies "I do know them. I raised them. Tucker is always in and out of rehab, Trey is in New York, and well Travis is well you know Travis is a neurotic mess." Tabitha asks, "So you're just going to take away their destiny? End the family legacy?" "So, long as they have don't have their powers, they are protected but as soon as they get them, I'll be throwing them in harm's way and I just can't do that." Answered Theo, "So, I guess I have my answer then?" asked Tabitha, Theo answers "I believe you do. Goodnight sweet pea." Theo waved his hands and the candles that were lit by flame were now extinguished, he then closed the large book and walked over to a trunk and placed the book inside locking the trunk, he then walked over and picked up the candles and placed them in a nearby shelf, he then looked at a strange vase and says, "They're not ready." Theo prepared to leave the attic and noticed a hooded figure standing in the doorway but before he could react the hooded figure vanished.

Theo quickly exited the attic and locked the door behind him, he then cautiously walked down the stairs that led to the second door corridor, once in the corridor he saw the hooded figure with a peculiar urn, "No!" yelled Theo he stretched his hands and a stream of flames came from his hands hitting the hooded figure sending the mysterious person flying and dropping the urn it shattered and a released a pulse of power that stretched beyond Reynaud Manor, the Hooded Figure vanished as Theo ran over and panicked at the shattered urn "No. No. No." said Theo he then felt a shock in his head he yelled in pain as he tried to make his way down the stairs he ended up collapsing, and as his body hit the ground he saw the hooded figure once more and it vanished once again, a few minutes later Travis would find his grandfather's lifeless body.

Later that night somewhere in New York sleeping peacefully is Treyvon Reynaud his cell phone was ringing, he didn't want to answer as he had to get up for work in the morning and was stressed enough, he saw it was his brother Travis he figured it could wait till morning, so he declined the call, the phone began to ring again and Trey declined the call once more. The phone then got text messages; **911 Pops!** Trey then sat up in bed and called his brother he asks, "What's the matter?" "It's Pops. He's gone man." Answered Travis, "What do you mean gone?" asked Trey, "He's dead! What did you think I meant?" asked Travis, Trey then replies, "I'm on my way." Trey quickly hung up the phone and got out of bed then quickly began to put on clothes the noise he was making woke the man In bed that was sleeping next to him he gets up and asks, "Where are you going?" "Home." Answered Trey, "I'm pretty sure this is your house." Said the man, Trey replies "Not here. Easthallow." The man sat up and asks, "Why?" "My Grandfather is dead. I just need to handle a few things for the next couple of days." Replied Trey he then quickly exited out the door grabbing his car keys.

Days later at an apartment complex not far from Easthallow, police are investigating the strange death of a woman named Cora Daniels, heading the investigation are Detective George Kim and his partner Naomi Watson. While looking around George notices that these crimes were similar to others he had read about "Doesn't this look familiar?" asked George to Naomi she answers, "This isn't about that occult thing is it?" "She was stabbed in the abdomen, and she has one of those weird occult tattoos like those other women. Not to mention all the creepy stuff the patrols found." Replied George, "Well before we go around and accuse anyone of witch hunting can we gather what we know first?" asked Naomi, George says, "Fine." George then notices a peculiar bird watching from the balcony, he made his way over to it but before he could grab it, the bird quickly flew away.

It had been two days since Theodore Reynaud's death, Travis entered the house leaving the wake he was tired not to mention still heartbroken about his grandfather luckily his big brother was there to help with the arrangements, "Trey! I'm home!" yelled Travis as he looked for his brother "I'm in the office!" yelled Trey, Travis took off his coat and made his way to the home office once he entered he saw that there were all types of boxes with files in them on the floor and desk, Trey was sitting at the desk with his glasses on that he only wore when he had been reading a long time he says, "You know we're lucky that Pop's insurance covered most of these bills and his funeral otherwise we'd be screwed. I see why his premium was so high." "Find anything else interesting?" asked Travis, Trey answers "No, just stuff Pops thought was important but is really useless garbage. Anyway, how was the Wake?" Travis answers "Well it would've been better if they're were more than one Reynaud brother there so I wouldn't be bombarded with people and questions." "I'm sorry but who else were going to go through Pop's files?" asked Trey, Travis answers "I think your using those files as avoidance." Travis then exited the room Trey was surprised by what he said he took off his glasses and went behind his brother who went into Theo's room "What am I avoiding exactly?" asked Trey to Travis who was packing Theo's stuff into the box Travis "Let's see you didn't want to see Pop's body, you suggest that he'd be cremated and you didn't go to the Wake tonight. I think your having a hard time with this and you don't want to admit it. Classic Trey." Answered the younger brother in a smart yet irritating tone, Trey then asks, "Classic Trey? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Travis chuckles then answers "When something like this happens you shut down your feelings and find something to obsess about. Money for instance."

Travis then exits the room with a box and begins to head to the basement, Trey follows and says "Money is a great thing to obsess about. Especially like how are you going to afford this house?" As they reach the basement Travis put the box down and says, "I'll manage. I'm making very good money at the place I'm at now." "Six figures good?' asked Trey, "No, but I'm close to it." Trey replies, "You'll still be stretch pretty thin." "Maybe if you move back home, I won't be stretch so thin." Said Travis as he exited the basement, Trey replies "I have a good thing going in New York, nice job, nice boyfriend, amazing condo I just can't pick it up and leave. Why don't you ask Jemma to move in? I mean you've been dating for six months." Trey followed his brother to the kitchen then the Den Travis replies "I don't think I'm ready for that right now. Besides, I don't think right now is a good time to be letting strangers move into the house especially without seeing how Tucker feels about this. I mean the house is willed to all of us." "Well we haven't seen or spoken to Tucker in over a year. Ever since Pops spent his life savings putting him through rehab and he went a-wall." Said Trey, Travis made a weird face he then nervously made his way to the foyer making a strange face Trey followed and asks, "What do you know? You do that awkward face thing when your hiding something." Travis replies, "Fine. You haven't talked to Tucker, but I have. He said he's better now and he was really sad when I told him about Pops." "Wait! Is he coming here?" asked Trey, "Ummm Yea. Last time I check Pops was his family too." Replied Travis, Trey asks, "Your letting that junkie stay here? The last time he stayed he stole all our cash and anything he could fit in that stupid duffel bag." Travis says, "He's still our brother and you shouldn't say stuff like that about him. You know he was never the same after what happened to him." "No! Travis he can't keep using that as an excuse. He's a grown man that needs to take responsibility for his actions. The boy needs to grow up its like has no vision of the future." Said Trey, "Well I'll say this; what happened to him didn't happen to me or you. So, unless we can possibly understand what he's been through then he can keep using it as an excuse." Said Travis to his brother, both brothers took a breath Trey then asks, "When is he supposed to get here?" Like magic the youngest Reynaud walked through the front doors and says, "I can't believe that we still keep that key under that fake rock."

Tucker closed the door behind him and dropped his duffel bag onto the ground, Travis walked up to his brother and hugged him and asks, "How are you?" "A lot better. I still can't believe the old man is gone." Answered Tucker as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, a horn is heard Tucker says, "I need to get my bike off the trunk of that Uber." "Allow me. You two catch up." Said Travis as he exited the door, Tucker began to walk up to his brother with arms open for a hug and says, "Brother!" Trey replied by punching his brother straight in the nose, Tucker was shocked but wasn't surprised as he grabbed his nose and grunted, he replied "I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome but, I do deserve it, so I won't engage." "We're not selling the House." Said Trey boldly Travis replied in confusion "What in the hell are you talking about?" Trey answers "I don't know what reason you think you have for being here, but this house has been in our family for generations. Our Ancestors built this house with this help with their bare hands." "Don't forget I grew up here so spare me the history lecture. I wouldn't try and sell the house." Replied Tucker, "Fine. Have you come to steal from us again?" asked Trey, Tucker yells "You know what got to hell Trey." Trey replies "Trust me with you being here its like I already am." As they're arguing intensifies Travis enters with Tucker's bike, he put it into another room noticing his brothers already bickering he could tell he needed to intervene before things got physical, "Hey!" yelled Travis he then got into the middle of his brothers like he always did "We're burying our Grandfather in two days. The man who raised us he was basically our father so, is it too much to ask that you two quit acting like immature children for two days!" yelled Travis, Trey and Tucker realized they're brother was right like most of the time he is, Trey says, "Fine." "Alright." Replied Tucker, Travis smiled then put his arms around his brothers and asks, "How about I make us my famous bacon cheeseburgers with onion rings?" Trey removed his brother's arm and says, "I'm not hungry." Trey headed back to the office, Tucker says, "I had takeout earlier." Tucker then walked away from his brother grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. Travis sighed and new that these next couple days were going to be rough.

Sometime later Tucker has gotten settled in his old room, while unpacking he notices an old picture of him and Theo fishing, he remembers that day and his eyes begin to water up, he then heard a knock on his door, he turned around to see Travis with a plate with a grilled cheese, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water, Travis notices his brother's sadness and asks, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine just um reminiscing that's all." Answered Tucker as he quickly wiped the tears from his face, Travis says, "I bought you something to eat, I figured you were doing that thing you do when you want to seem tough especially when it comes to our big brother." Tucker grabs the plate from his brother and sat at the table in the room as he devoured the food that his brother had prepared for him, he says, "Please let's not talk about Trey. He's an overbearing ass who I forgot has a mean left hook." "He hit you?" asked Travis, "Don't say anything to him. After all I did steal five grand from him and blow it all on drugs and alcohol." Said Tucker, he then began to drink the bottle of water, Travis asks, "Speaking of that. How are you?" Tucker answers, "Well I'm three months in. Hopefully I'll stay clean this time." "Well your speaking for the both of us." Replied Travis, "Well enough about me. How's it going with that hot lawyer Jemma?" asked Tucker, Travis answers "Well everything's fine. Trey actually thinks that we should move in together." Tucker asks, "Do you think your ready for that?" "I'm honestly not sure. Pops told me to be extra careful with her." Answered Travis, suddenly all the power went out, "What the hell?" asked Tucker, Travis says "Let me go check the fuse box."

Travis exited the room Tucker followed where they see Trey is also downstairs, "Can someone tell me what happened to the power?" asked Trey, Travis answers "I was just going to check. Care to join me?" asked, Travis, Trey answers "Sure." Trey and Travis got their phones out and turned on their led lights as they head to the basement, with his brothers gone Tucker sat in darkness until he noticed a faint light coming from upstairs, he followed the light which led him to the attack door which was peculiar to him cause it had always been locked, Tucker tried to open it but of course it was locked as he began to walk away the door creaked open slowly, Tucker turned around and entered the attic, he'd never been in the room, Theo kept it so secret his curiosity was peaked he then noticed the faint light was coming from the trunk, Tucker walked over and popped the trunk open in it was the large book Theo had locked away, it was large leather bound, and had an image of three interlocking triangles with the lighting from the moon Tucker opened the book, the first page was blank the next page was entitled the "_The Codex_." Tucker flipped a few more pages he then came upon a page labeled to "_To Awaken Those Chosen_" Tucker then read what the inscription on the page, "_Ancient Powers bestowed to three, I call upon magic to waken thee. Give the powers to the brothers we, so that we may use the power of three!" _A bolt of lightning strike and the house shook and a photo that sat in the dining room of the three Reynaud Brothers was altered they were now standing together instead of being apart.

The power returns in the house, including the attic Tucker places the large book on its stand seconds later his older brothers enters Trey asks, "How'd you get in here?" "Did you find the key?" asked Travis, Tucker answers "No, the door just opened." "You picked the lock, didn't you?' asked Trey, "I just said no! Do you mind cutting me some slack?" asked Tucker, Travis asks, "What'd you find up here?" Tucker answers, "I think it's a book of spells." While showing his brother the very large book Trey looked at the book while Travis backed away from it "You found a book on Occults?" asked Travis, Tucker answers, "I don't think so. This book talks about three brothers, three witch brothers who will stop the forces of evil and protect the innocent." Trey then asks sarcastically "Wouldn't that make us warlocks?" as he flipped through the pages of the book, "Look I don't know all I know is I read a spell and something weird happened." Answered Tucker, "Wait! You read something from that book. That's it I'm done." Said Travis as he began to exit the attic, Trey asks, "Are you high right now?" "No. Like I told Travis I've been clean for three months. I think there is something to this." Said Tucker, "Look Tucker this is real life as much as we want a magical answer to all of our problems its not going to happen. Now put this crap back where you found it and we will all go through this stuff tomorrow." Said Travis as he slammed the book, Tucker sighed and says, "Fine." Tucker exited the room listening to his brother Trey followed and turned off the light, after they left the room the book symbol glowed for a few seconds then dimmed out unknown to the Reynaud Brothers that they're powers has just been unleashed.

The next morning, Tucker is outside sitting on the ground sitting with his eyes closed Travis entered and looked at his brother with confusion he asks, "What are you doing?" "Meditating. I leaned this in rehab it helps focus my mind." Answered Travis as he took a deep breath, he then opened his eyes and says "You and Trey should try it sometimes. Especially Trey he's always wound so tight." "Well that's what they make alcohol for." Replied Travis he then realized what's he said and says, "I'm sorry." Tucker chuckled and says, "It's fine Travis. As long as I keep my mind busy, I won't be thinking about alcohol or drugs." "Really?" asked Travis not believing his baby brother. "Fine! That's a lie I think about it all the time, however, let's just say I've had a pretty good distraction since last night." Answered Tucker he then stood up and wiped his clothes. "This isn't about that witch thing again is it?" asked Travis, Tucker replies "Just hear me out. Please." Travis rolled his eyes and says, "Fine. I'm listening but only till I get to my car I need to get some stuff from my office." Travis begin to walk to the front yard, Tucker followed and says, "Okay, a long time ago a powerful witch named Queenie was born. The reason she was so powerful because she was the product of the truest yet most forbidden love." "Why was this love so forbidden?" asked Travis, "She was the daughter of a runaway slave and a plantation owner's son." Answered Tucker, the brothers made it to Travis's car as he says, "Of course she was." Tucker went on with the story "Anyhow as she grew the parents learn of her gifts; she could move things with a thought, stop time, and see the future. With her gifts she help free more slaves which caused a problem." Travis then replied "Obviously." "In order to protect her son and daughter Queenie allowed herself to be lynched and before they hung her, she said that of her bloodline would arrive three brothers. One born with each of her powers they will be known as the Chosen Ones and I think we're those three brothers." Finished Tucker, "Look Tucker we have an aunt who is a criminal, a cousin who's a crackhead, and a father whose invisible. Listen we're not witches and as far as I'm concerned, the only special thing about this family is how we manage not to kill each other." Said Travis as he opened his car door and sat inside, Tucker says, "I know it sounds crazy but what if it's true?" Travis replies, "Why would you want it to be? I'm fine with how mundane my life is all I want to do is get through this funeral tomorrow and hopefully get my two brothers to get along." Travis closed his car door as Tucker says, "That would take some kind of magic." "Trey went to do some funeral stuff for me, so your alone in the house. Don't do anything crazy." Said Travis he then drove off, Tucker rolled his eyes and says, "You throw one party and they never let you live it down."

Trey was at the funeral home making sure that everything was alright, and all the arrangements were made, he still wouldn't go over and look at the body the Funeral Director Mr. Coldwater walk over to Trey and asks, "I assume everything is to your liking Mr. Reynaud." "Yes, I just wanted to double check everything. Is he wearing the grey suit?" asked Trey, "I was told by the other Mr. Reynaud the black suit would be fine." Said Mr. Coldwater, Trey replied "No, what my brother said was he wanted him in the black suit for the wake but, he wanted him in his favorite grey suit for the funeral and his burial." Mr. Coldwater replied with very much attitude "Look Mr. Reynaud we have less than twenty-four hours before the funeral they're still so many preparations surely Mr. Theo's wardrobe is not a valuable use of our time as of now." "Look your getting paid very good money for this funeral so do me a favor do your job and change the damn suit!" yelled Trey angered he unknowingly caused a vase to fly off its podium and onto the floor shattering Trey and Mr. Coldwater was surprised by what happened Mr. Coldwater replies "Right away Mr. Reynaud."

At Easthallow University, Travis entered his workspace to see a colleague working in his lab, he was carefully measuring chemical solutions and mixing them. "What are you doing in here Everett?" asked Travis, Everett looked up and took off his goggles and replies "Dr. Reynaud, I'd didn't think you'd be back till next week." Travis replies, "I'm not back just needed to get a few things from my office." Everett then says, "I hope you don't mid I was using your space it's quiet in here." "Sure. Just don't start a fire." Said Travis, as he entered his office he got on his computer and begin looking through files, but he couldn't help but watch Everett as his chemical vials were standing very close together and Everett was moving very carelessly Travis walked slowly out his office and says, "Don't start a fire." "I know what I'm doing." Said Everett, as he turned back around two chemical solutions spilled and seconds later flames appeared, Travis began to panic and with the clinch of his hands making a fist everything around him seemed to stop, Travis was confused as he walked around everything was frozen, he then quickly thought and grabbed a fire extinguisher he quickly put out the flames and time resumed Everett was surprised and says, "Wow you move fast!" "Thankfully. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Said Travis as he exited the room, he frantically began to call Tucker, but he wouldn't answer in his paranoid state Travis bumps in Jemma she asks, "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be on leave." "I just had a grab a few files from the office. What are you doing here?" asked Travis, "I had to meet with some pre-law students. Since we're both here how about a romantic lunch? My treat." Said Jemma as she smiled, Travis replies "I don't know they're still a lot to plan" Jemma interrupted Travis with a passionate kiss "But, when you put it that way. I can hardly say no." said Travis as he adjusted his glasses Jemma replies "I knew that would convince you." Travis then grabbed Jemma's hand as they exit the school.

Back near the house, Tucker is out for a run with music blasting in his ears. Exercise was a key part of his daily routine especially running it seems that all his problem would be behind him. As he was running, he began to hear a high pitch ringing, he took his earbuds out to see if it was the earbuds it wasn't as he looked around the world seems to get darker it was still daytime but the light was just off, he then noticed to kids playing in the street a boy and girl suddenly a car ran a stop sign quickly to late for the children to move it hit them killing both children instantly. Suddenly the world seemed to go back to normal, Tucker was confused he then continued on his run seconds later he saw the same kids playing in the street as he saw them getting hit by a car, Tucker then heard a car sound and in the distance he saw the car he quickly ran into the street picked up both kids as he began to run he fell as the car came it ran over Tucker's foot he yelled in pain, the car kept going but the kids were safe Tucker smiled a woman ran over and hugged the kids she asks, "What can I do to repay you?" "Would a ride to the hospital be too much to ask?" asked Tucker as he noticed his foot was beginning to swell.

Later that day, Trey entered the hospital and went straight to the receptionist desk he asks, "Tucker Reynaud please?" "He's in exam room 3. Just right down the hall second room on the right." Answered the receptionist, Trey says, "Thank you." Trey then headed down the hall, he then bumped into Detective George Kim, who also happens to be Trey's ex. "I'm so sorry." Said Trey, George replies "It's fine. I didn't know you were in town, but I shouldn't be surprised considering. I'm sorry to hear about Theo he was always nice to me." Trey says, "Thanks. So you're a detective now?" "Yea. A lot happens in three years. What are you doing in New York?" asked George, "Financial Planner and Advising. Nothing serious." Replied Trey, George replies and says, "Sounds nice. So, what are you doing in the hospital? Everything alright?" Trey answers, "Yes, I believe Tucker just did something stupid as always." "Well I got to get going it was nice seeing you." Said George he then walked away, Trey smiled he then entered Tucker's room to see his foot elevated "What the hell happened?" "I jumped in front of a car." Answered Tucker, Trey annoyed punched his brother in the shoulder, Tucker asks, "What the hell was that for?" Trey answers "Because, you jumped in front of a car. What the hell is wrong with you?" "I did it to save two kids." Answered Tucker, "Oh. Well are you going to be alright?' asked Trey, Tucker answers, "Yes, just need to keep my foot elevated just a small fracture I don't even need a cast. I was lucky. Anyhow something strange happened before I saved those kids." Trey sat in a nearby chair and asks, "Strange like what?" "This is going to sound crazy but, I swore I knew the kids were going to get hit I had a vision." Answered Tucker, Trey sighed and says, "Not this again." Tucker replies, "I swear on my life. Your telling me nothing strange has happened to you today. Nothing froze, nothing moved." "No." answered Trey quickly he then remembered that vase breaking Tucker asks, "What is it? Your thinking about something." "When I was at the funeral home, I was talking to the Director he said something to piss me off and a vase fell by itself." "Pissing you off. I can manage that. I stole five thousand dollars and made Pops waste his life savings." Said Tucker, Trey then inadvertently caused all the cabinets in the room to open, Trey looked around and asks, "What the hell is going on?" "Before you destroy this room, I suggest we leave." Said Tucker, Trey then helped Tucker up and they exit the room.

Later on, Trey and Tucker are in the attic reading The Codex "So apparently there are four types of Magicians'; Witches, Wizards, Sorceress and Warlocks. Warlocks being more like creatures than human, are magicians who absorb to much magic or cast a spell that's too powerful for them and they transform into Warlocks who hunt other magicians to absorb on their magic." Said Tucker, Trey replies "You can't be serious?" Tucker answers, "How can you still not believe me?" "Because, all this is crazy Tucker I don't want this a magical destiny. I just want to bury Theo and go back to New York." Replied Trey he then began to exit the attic, Tucker followed his brother to the kitchen who is frantically looking for something "Didn't Theo keep the Aspirin in here. I have a killer headache." Said Trey, Tucker says, "Well then move the headache out your mind." Said Tucker, Trey was reluctant at first, he then focused on the cabinets in the kitchen they flew open he saw the Aspirin he focused and it flew to him he quickly caught it with his hand, "I see you still got that football arm." Said Tucker, Trey chuckles and replies "Yea, never really goes away." "So, your telling me this isn't cool?" "No! Okay, I just found out I'm a witch, mt baby brothers are witches and that all kinds of hell will be coming after us now that we have these powers. What did you turn me into?" asked Trey, Tucker answers, "I didn't turn you into anything you were born one we all were. Speaking of all where is our brother?" Trey answers, "I don't know he's been dodging calls all day."

The doorbell ranged, "Travis?" asked Tucker to his brother, Trey answers, "No, he would use his key." Trey went to answer the door, Tucker followed slowly due to his injury, entering the foyer Trey looked through the glass and could see his boyfriend it was Jason. Trey whispers, "It's Jason." "Who's that?" asked Tucker, "Wrong brother. Jason is my boyfriend." Answered Trey, Tucker replies, "Right, the New York guy. Why won't you let him in?' Trey answers, "I don't know I just find out I'm a witch, not to mention I want him to know as least about my family as possible. Come to think about it how'd he find me?" "This house was mentioned in Ebony Magazine once. Anyhow just let him in I mean what harm could do?" asked Tucker, "Lots. Answered Trey he then opened the door and it was Jason the man he was laying next to in New York. Once Jason realized it was Trey, he kissed him immediately, Tucker playfully made a gagging face at his brother making sure Jason couldn't see not wanting to offend him once the kissing stopped Trey asks, "Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here?" "Well you left so fast and so soon we couldn't talk. I wanted to give you some space but realized you could use the moral support." Jason then noticed Tucker and offers a handshake "You must be Travis?" asked Jason, Tucker shakes his hands and replies "No, I'm afraid I'm the younger, funnier, and more attractive brother. Tucker nice to meet you." Jason chuckles and replies, "Trey said you had a lot of spunk." Trey interrupted and says, "Jason how about you go to the kitchen and make yourself at home I need to talk to Tucker about something you know brotherly business." "Sure." Said Jason he then made his way to the kitchen "He seems nice." Said Tucker, "Nice or not he needs to leave. We have too much going on" Said Trey, Tucker replies, "Fine. He's your boyfriend tell him to go." Trey says, "I would love to if I tell him to leave, he'll think I'm hiding something." "You kind of are." Replied Tucker, Trey says "I know that! What I need for you is to help me lie." "So, just cause I used to lie, steal, and do drugs that automatically makes me a good liar?" asked Tucker, "Yes." Answered Trey very carefully, Tucker then replies "You have a point. But you owe me." "Fine instead of five grand you now owe me four thousand and nine hundred dollars." Said Trey with a smile, Tucker then replies, "Good point."

Somewhere in another part of Easthallow, Travis and Jemma arrive at a house, it's very old and broken down it also seems to be very remote. "This is the place huh?" asked Travis, Jemma smiles and asks, "Do you like it?" Travis, answers "Well it certainly has character." "C'mon let me show you the inside."

Jemma led Travis to the inside of the house, it was just as creepy on the inside as it was on the outside, Travis walked around and the whole place looked like it was about to fall apart Jemma says, "I got a great deal on this place. ""I can see why." As Travis noticed a rat scurry across the floor, Jemma then replies, "Of course it's no Reynaud Manor but, let me show you this gorgeous view." Jemma led Travis up the stairs out a balcony with a view, he was very hesitant to step on the balcony due to the poor structure of the building "C'mon it's safe." Said Jemma as she grabbed Travis's hand and forced him on the balcony, Travis felt he was about to have a panic attack, but he saw the view of Easthallow, and it calmed him. Jemma then replies, "I bet this relaxes you now that Tucker is home?" "It does." Answered Travis he then realized something he says, "I never told you that Tucker came home." "I'm sure you did." Replied Jemma. Travis then replies, "No. I have a photographic memory would've remembered mentioning it to you in passing." "Well I just assumed I mean his grandfathered died and you know what I'm tired of the games." Said Jemma as she summoned a very peculiar blade in her hand Travis was surprised that a blade magically appeared in her hand he asks, "How in the hell did you do that?" asked Travis, Jemma answers, "Don't act dumb Travis after all you're the smartest Reynaud. This is magic. You see I had already released your powers from the urn all I needed was your grandfather dead and your brothers reunited so you can receive your powers so I could claim the Reynaud Magic." Travis begins to think and panic he then realized something he asks, "Did you kill Pops?" "Well of course I did I don't leave anything to chance." Said Jemma as she began to laugh, she then says, "Well this was fun while it lasted." Jemma then tried to stab him but with Travis's panic state he closed his hands and time froze again, Travis was confused yet thankful he quickly entered back in the house, ran down the stairs, and made his way to his car where seconds later Jemma appeared and says, "So, new to the craft. When magic is new like that it is delicious." As Jemma was heading with him toward the knife Travis tried to freeze her again but realized he had no control over his powers he then remembered something he reached in his pocket and pulled out mace which he sprayed making Jemma scream and grab for her eyes and drop the knife he then pulled out a tazor he quickly shocked her rendering her unconscious he then got into his car and quickly pull off.

At the Manor, Trey is walking Jason to the door who asks, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little while longer?" Trey chuckled and answers, "As much as I liked that I have so much to catch up with my brothers." "Well I'll call tomorrow." Said Jason he kissed Trey and as he was about to exit the door Travis rushed in and passed him and says, "We have a problem. Family Meeting." Travis was panicking and ranting, Jason could tell that was indeed Travis he says, "I'm pretty sure that's Travis." "Yes, it is." Answered Trey with a laugh as he walked to his brother, he asks, "What's the matter Travis?" "Um. We need to have a family meeting. Tucker!" yelled Travis, Trey walks up to his brother and asks, "What's the matter?" Travis answered frantically, "Something you're not going to believe." Jason walks up and offer his handshake, Travis shakes his hands and asks, "Who are you?" Jason answers, "I'm Jason I'm Trey's…" Trey interrupts "A friend of mine. Who was just leaving." Travis smiles and replies, "Right Friend. I would invite you for dinner but, we are in the midst of some family issues as I was saying. Tucker!'" "Well I'll leave you and like I said I'll see you tomorrow." Said Jason he then exited as Tucker made his way downstairs, he asks, "What's the matter?" "So, I have a major problem with Jemma. She tried to kill me. Not the only strange thing only strange thing that's happen today. Anyhow, I think she may be one of those things you found in the codex she summoned a weird looking knife and tried to stab me. Luckily I mace her and tazed her I got away." Answered, Travis, Trey asks, "What are you a sixteen-year-old girl?" "Yea, why are you caring around mace and a tazor?" asked Tucker, "That is not the point! The point is my girlfriend Is on her way over to kill us so what are we going to do? Call the Cops?" asked Travis, Trey answers "Yes, 911 me and my brother are witches and his girlfriend is trying to kill us for our magic." Travis ignored Trey's sarcasm and replies "I was actually talking to Tucker he's the one with his nose in that book." "I think I did see something follow me." Said Tucker as he went upstairs his brothers followed.

The Reynaud Brothers entered the Attic, and surrounded the Codex, Tucker turned the pages to a spell labeled "**To Lose A Unwanted Love**." "Are you sure this will work?" asked Travis, Tucker answers, "I'm new to this just like you are." "Well we have to try something. Maybe it'll work." Said Trey.

Jemma wakes up she notices time has passed and becomes very irritable she yells "Damn Witches!"

The Reynaud Brothers entered the Attic, and surrounded the Codex, Tucker turned the pages to a spell labeled "To Lose A Unwanted Love." "Are you sure this will work?" asked Travis, Tucker answers, "I'm new to this just like you are." "Well we have to try something. Maybe it'll work." Said Trey.

Jemma wakes up she notices time has passed and becomes very irritable she yells "Damn Witches!"

The Reynaud Brothers are sitting around a empty pot that is surrounded by twelve lit candles, Trey says, "Okay. Candles, a string, a doll, and something to represent the love." Trey has the string, Tucker has a doll, and Travis had a watch that Jemma had given to him "I don't completely understand how us chanting and sending around a cauldron is supposed to stop Jemma." Said Travis, Tucker replies "For once just forget about to forget about that big brain of yours it's magic." "Guys let's do this I really don't want to be avoiding a murderer at Pops's funeral tomorrow." Said Trey the two younger Reynaud listened to their elder brother, Trey passed the string to Tucker he then tied one end on the doll and chants, "Seeds of discord now be sown. Dissension be your thrown and flower." Tucker then passed the doll and string to Travis who tied the watch at an opposite end he then chanted "Engender severance when you've grown. Their love dissipates like smoke." Trey then pass the string that now has the watch and doll to Trey who places it in the pot he chants "Their time together draws toward the end. They grow apart like cloven oak." The Reynaud brothers waited for something to happen, a sign that the spell worked, Travis asks, "Did it work?" "I don't know. Maybe?" Answered Tucker confusingly as he got up and walked back to the Codex he then says, "Trey you forgot to cut the center of the string." "My mistake." Said Trey as he grabbed a pair of nearby scissors, he then cut the center of the string as it laid in the pot asks sarcastically "Happy now?" A Second later the pot engulfed in flames startling all three brothers, they watched the flames as they flickered out and everything that was in the pot was now gone.

Jemma not too far from Reynaud Manor had suddenly been engulfed in flames, she screamed in agony as she fell to the ground seconds later the flames extinguished themselves, but Jemma was still very alive but now very disfigured and very angry.

Back in the attic Travis was rambling about what just happened "I mean there were no combustible material in that pot there is no logical explanation that it should've caught fire not to mention the objects inside were obliterated. This doesn't puzzle anyone else?' asked Travis, Trey answers, "No it doesn't I'm just glad this is over and after the funeral tomorrow I can go back to New York." "So, you're still going back to New York?" asked Tucker, "And why wouldn't I Tucker? You seem to forget I didn't ask for this nor do I want it. Not to mention it was you who read that damn spell in the book not me or Travis." Answered Trey, Tucker asks, "So, once again this is my fault? Like everything else." Trey replies "You said it not me." "Guys maybe we should calm down." Said Travis, "No! I'm not going to calm down. Fuck you Trey I am so sick of you acting like your better than me. I have made some decisions I regret, decisions I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life and I don't need you to remind me of that every five minutes." Said Tucker, Trey replies "I wouldn't have to remind you of those mistakes if you would stop making them and grow up. You know how about accepting responsibilities for your actions. Isn't that part of the program? So, stop blaming them on something that happened in the past."

Travis yells "Trey stop it!" Tucker says, "No, Travis he's right. I accept responsibility that I started drinking at twelve then drugs at thirteen. I accept that I stole and lied to people to fix on my addiction, and I also accept that the last thing I said to the man who was like a father to me is that was I hated him! SO, Trey don't tell me a damn thing about accepting responsibility!" Tucker eyes began to water, and tears soon came, Travis quickly went to hug Tucker who at first resisted then finally accepted his older brother's love, "I didn't know about that. I'm sorry." Said Travis as the hug broke, "That's the last thing I said to him and now he's gone. I'll never be able to forgive myself." Said Tucker as he wiped his eyes Trey then says, "Don't be that hard on yourself, Pops loved you and he was proud of you." Tucker chuckled and says, "Yea, I'm pretty sure he was like "Hey everyone this is Tucker my drug addict of a grandson."" Travis shook his head and replies "Tucker you only see the bad in yourself he saw all the good. You were fearless, strong, smart, and you always keep fighting look at you now. Three months sober." Trey then says, "Not to mention but you're a Reynaud you've been cursed with devastating good looks." "I am handsome, aren't I? Certainly, the best-looking Reynaud that's what Pops always said anyway." Said Tucker, "Alright don't let it go to your head." Said Trey as Travis replies "We're a few years too late for that." Trey walked up to his youngest brother and puts his hands on his shoulder and says, "I'm sorry. The reason I'm so hard on you Tucker is because I know you have the ability to be more than just ordinary as today has already proven." "Go on hug him." Said Travis, Trey gave Travis an irritated look but knew he was right he then gave the youngest Reynaud a hug sending Tucker into a vision.

In his vision, Tucker appeared in an apartment, the door began to knock to Tuckers surprise Trey's boyfriend Jason walked up to open the door and it was Jemma, he let her in the room like he had knew her, he then was surprised when Jason summoned a dagger into his hand identical to Jemma's.

Tucker exited his vison as Trey broke from the hug "We're in deep shit." Said Tucker.

Moments later the Reynaud brothers headed downstairs "So, Jason like Jemma is a warlock and they're on their way here?" asked Trey, Tucker answers "Yes, the spell seems to have injured her pretty bad, so I guess she called in reinforcements. Boy do you two have the best relationships or what?" Tucker then laughed as Travis says, "This isn't a funny situation. We need to prepare ourselves." Trey replies, "Travis is right I mean what are we going to do?" "I know what I'm doing." Said Travis as he pulled out a shotgun from a locked closet, he then loaded it Tucker says, "I like that idea no mace or tazors just straight up GTA five in this bitch." Trey smiles and says, "Travis although I like the enthusiasm here, I hardly think that's going to work." "Worth a shot." Said Travis suddenly the front door is banged on Tucker whispers, "Should I ask who is it?" Travis answers, "We already know who. I say we sneak out the back and only shoot if necessary". The front doors blow open revealing Jason and a crispy burned Jemma, Trey says, "Looks like it just became necessary. Can you freeze them?" "No, I can't control these powers why do you think I grabbed this gun?" asked Travis he then shot two shots one at Jemma's head and one at Jason's chest the shots didn't affect them the holes just healed themselves "Shit" said Tucker, Jemma says, "Baby that hurt." "Is that anyway to treat a guest? Didn't Theo raise you better?" asked Jason taunting the Reynaud Brothers, Trey focused sending the two backwards but bot much. "Tucker go upstairs and see what you can find in the book me and Travis can fend them off." Travis asks, "How's this? Tucker shoots and I go read?" Trey answers, "No, you're the best shot and I think I can use my powers long enough to hold them off." Said Trey as he focused again, he then sent them back knocking them on the floor as Tucker went upstairs Travis shot them again hoping that would keep them down.

In the attic Tucker went to the Codex and began to flip pages frantically he says, "C'mon show me something" Suddenly the book pages turned and revealed a spell that was labeled Emergency Vanquishing Spell. "That could work. Thanks." Said Tucker he then yells, "Guys I found something!" Seconds later the two older Reynauds came running up the stairs closing the door behind them, Travis threw the gun on the floor as he was out of ammo, Trey asks, "What'd you find?" Tucker answers, "Well I didn't find anything It showed itself to me." Trey and Travis observe the spell "Will this work?' asked Travis, Trey asks, "Why wouldn't it?" Travis answers, "Well you said that the last one would work, and it only did half the job." Suddenly the attic door exploded, Jemma and Jason entered Tucker replies, "Let's hope so because they're goes your lovers from hell." Jemma says, "I'm tired of playing boys." "Let's get this over with." Said Jason a ball of fire formed in his hand, Trey reads "The Power of three, will set us free. Together guys." Travis and Tucker join in "The Power of Three Will set us free." As Jason threw the fireball a forcefield formed around the Reynaud brothers, "Keep it up." Said Trey. All Three Reynauds chanted "The Power of Three Will set us free. The Power of Three Will set us free. The Power of Three Will set us free!" When they chanted for the final time Jemma and Jason exploded leaving nothing but a pile of dust, "That was fucking incredible." Said Tucker, Travis replies "Incredible it was a little gross." "It was the Power of Three." Said Trey as he smiled at his brothers.

The next day after the funeral, The Reynaud Brothers are having a small cookout just for themselves. Trey was finishing packing up Theo's room when he came across a picture of him and Theo at a one of Trey's track meet, Theo sat on the bed and began to tear up at the photo seconds later Tucker entered the room, Trey tried to hide his tears but Tucker had already saw he asks, "Are you alright?" "Yea." Answered Trey, "Liar." Replied Tucker, Trey asks, "What?" Tucker answers, "Just like you know me I know you. You didn't cry at the funeral, Travis told me you haven't cried at all. Trey you know its okay for you to have emotions, right?" "Tucker what are you talking about?" asked Trey, "Ever since you came out in High School it's like you shut off emotions that made you look weak. Especially crying, You didn't want to be the gay stereotype I mean you played football, basketball, were on the track team, you didn't want being gay to define you but you have to remember as all men do it's okay to cry every once in a while." Answered Tucker, Trey smiled and asks, "When did you become so wise?" Tucker answers, "I think after you've been to be rehab a time or two you pick up a few tricks. Both brothers laugh Trey then tells his little brother "Thank you." "Anytime. Now, come outside there is a certain police officer who wants to see you." Said Tucker.

Trey and Tucker went into the backyard where Travis is cooking on the grill, they could also see him talking to Daniel Kim, Trey asks, "You two just can't mind your business can you?" "Nope." Answered Tucker as they walked up to Travis and Daniel Travis says, "There he is. Where you've been brother?" "Just finishing packing up some of Pops stuff." Answered Trey he then turned his attention to Daniel and asks, "What are you doing here?" "Just checking up on things. Can I talk to you in private?" asked Daniel, Trey answers, "Of course."

Trey and Daniel are standing outside the gates of the yard, Daniel says, "You know a patrol at the stations said he had to come out here on a call last night said a neighbor called about gunshots." "Oh yes, I'm afraid Travis was doing some home experiments." Answered Trey, "Yea, he told me. I just thought I come by to make sure everything was okay." Said Daniel, Trey replies "We're fine. Thanks." Daniel says "Sorry, I didn't make it to the funeral you know police business." "It's alright I'm sure your very busy being a detective and all." Said Trey, "So, how long are you going to be in town?" asked Daniel, Trey smiles and answers, "A lot longer than I expected. Looks like me and my brothers will all be under the same roof again." Daniel asks, "Well maybe you and I can grab a beer sometime?" "Maybe. As of today, it's just me and my brothers. So if you'll excuse me." Said Trey "Of course." Said Daniel, Trey entered the gate back to the backyard of his house as Daniel noticed that same peculiar bird resting in the fences of Reynaud Manor, Daniel shook his head thinking it couldn't be the same bird.

Travis asks, "He asked you out?" "Yes, but we have a lot going on I don't think I have time to date not to mention I have been sleeping with a warlock for the past few months." Said Trey, Tucker replies, "Don't feel bad od was Travis I was the only one who was doing something right." "Don't flatter yourself." said Travis to Tucker, Travis then asks, "Trey can you get my special sauce out the fridge need to put it on the hamburgers." "Sure." Answered Trey as he went in the house, Tucker asks, "Are you ever going to tell me what's in that sauce?' "No It's secret do you not understand secret?' asked Travis to his younger brother, as Trey exited the house he forgets to close the door he then focuses and uses his power to close the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Art Of Beauty

At some house, Tucker and Travis enter to a wild college party, the music was loud and obviously there was alcohol and drugs, Travis says, "I shouldn't be here I'm a professor at the University. A lot of these girls are college students" "Your also twenty-four years old and single. You need to live and have fun. You also need to quit beating your meat every night." Said Tucker, "I don't do that!" replied Travis, Tucker looked at his brother knowing he was lying "Besides, you shouldn't be here around all this drugs and alcohol. Isn't this a trigger?" asked Travis, Tucker answers "Don't worry about me dear brother there are plenty of things to keep me distracted." Tucker then noticed a beautiful girl staring at him from a distance, suddenly he is sent into a vision.

Tucker appears in an empty room when suddenly he sees his future self and the girl enter the room they were making out and obviously about to have sex.

Tucker smiled as he exited the vision, he gets Travis attention and says, "See that hot girl over there?" "Yea?" answered Travis confusingly, "She's about to come over here offer me a drink, I'm going to say no then she's going to ask me do I want a private tour of the house, then we're going to have hopefully mind blowing sex." answered Tucker, Travis replies "No, way." The girl soon walked over and says to Tucker "Can I offer you a drink?" "Sorry I'm my brother's designated driver. My name is Tucker." Said Tucker as he grabbed the girl's hand and kissed it she smiled and replies, "My name is Vanessa can I offer you a private tour of the house?" "Of course, I just need a minute to tell my brother something." Said Tucker, Vanessa smiled and then whispers in his here "Don't wait to long." Vanessa smiled and walk away but was in viewing distance, Travis asks, "You used your powers, didn't you?" "Yes, it just popped in my head. It's not like I can control it." Answered Tucker, "All the more reason we should be careful. I could panic and freeze this entire house. That's why we agreed not to use our powers unless necessary." Said Travis, Tucker replies "You and Trey agreed you just assumed I would go along. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to handle."

Tucker then followed Vanessa as Travis looked around nervously feeling very uncomfortable ready to go home, one of his students Allen noticed him and walked up to him and asks "Dr. Reynaud. I didn't think you as the partying type." "I'm not. I was just dropping off my brother. Allen how's your sister?" asked Travis, Allen answers, "She's fine thanks for that extension you gave me a few weeks ago." "No problem, listen I'm going to go if you happen to see my brother tell him to catch an Uber home." Said Travis, Allen says, "No problem Dr. Reynaud see you in class tomorrow." Travis nodded and quickly exit the house.

Later that night Allen is walking to his car, he notices a girl crying he walks over and asks, "What's wrong?" the girl answers, "Me and my boyfriend go into a fight, he just left me here and I don't have any money, or I don't know anyone." "I can give you a lift I stay on Campus." Answered Allen, the girl smiles and says, "Thank you so much." Allen escorts the girl into his car and they soon drive off. In the car Allen asks, "So, what's your name?" "Abby." Answered The girl whose named was revealed to be Abby, "Where do you live?" asked Allen, Abby answers, "Not far from here." Abby then smiled and turned to Allen who smiled back not knowing the horror he was about to endure.

At Daniel's apartment in Easthallow, Trey wakes up in Daniel's bed, his arm wrapped around him, Trey quickly and quietly gets out the bed, he goes to put on his clothes which he does rather quickly, he then hears Daniel moving around and grunting but he didn't wake up, Trey was glad suddenly Daniels's phone goes off Trey quickly used his powers making the phone slam into the wall and break, Trey then quickly exited the apartment, the door slam awoke Daniel as he was confused as why Trey would sneak out he then noticed what happened to his phone and asks, "What the hell?"

The next morning at Reynaud Manor, Travis is in the kitchen making himself a bagel while watching a documentary on witches on his laptop, Travis tried to inform himself on the history on witches trying to figure out what exactly he was, Trey entered the kitchen he says, "Morning." Travis quickly closed the laptop, "What are you doing?" asked Trey, Travis answers "Just watching a documentary." "About witches? Afraid we're going to get burned at the stake or lynched?" asked Trey, "Hey people still get lynched. You've seen the news." Trey replies, "Yes, I have my dear paranoid brother but, I don't think we have to worry about that happening to us." "Says, every person that's about to die in a horror movie by the way Daniel called while you were showering." Replied Travis, "What'd you tell him?" asked Trey, Travis answers, "I told him you were in the shower. Was I supposed to lie? Was the date that bad?" Trey answers, "No. We went to the batting cages, had dinner, drinks, sex." Trey then exited the kitchen Travis stopped what he was doing and followed his brother to the den and asks, "Well that's good right?" Trey didn't answer "Was it that bad?" asked Travis, "No, it was great not that you would want to know the details." Said Trey in which Travis replies "Yes, spare me the details. If it was good sex, then what's the problem?" Trey answers, "Every relationship that I have ever had I've had sex on the first night I guess I just wanted to do something different you know take it slow." Travis replies "Said no guy ever gay or straight."

Tucker then walked in the house, "Looks like you're not the only Reynaud to get lucky last night Tucker." Said Travis, Tucker asks, "You met someone at the party?" Travis answers, "No, but Trey got lucky with Daniel last night." Trey smacked Travis on the head and says, "Don't tell him." "Why not tell me? I'm glad your hoping back in the sack now all we have to do is find someone for Travis and we'll be three for three." Said Tucker, Trey asks, "Are you just now getting home?" Tucker answers, "Nice try don't change the subject." "Answer the question." Replied Trey as Tucker went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water Travis and Trey followed, Tucker then asks, "So what if I stayed out all night?" "You have to remember your trying to stay sober so staying away from temptation is a good thing. You don't want to do anything you regret." Answered Travis, Tucker says, "I didn't do any drugs or alcohol you want me to piss in a cup for you?" Travis says, "Of course not. How'd it go with that girl from your vision?" Tucker punched Travis in the shoulder for spilling his secret, "Wait you used your powers?" asked Trey he then looked at Travis who then replies, "Don't put me in the middle." Trey says, "I didn't you were born in the middle. Tucker we agreed that we wouldn't use our powers not until we could control them better." "No. You laid down your iron fist and expected everyone to follow. Anyhow, things with Vanessa went great I regret nothing unlike the other Reynaud." Said Tucker, Trey says, "I just want you to be careful. The past week male college students have gone missing." Tucker asks, "Missing like supernatural missing?" "No, it just means not every evil is magical." Answered Travis, "And Tucker what I did with Daniel last night I don't regret." Said Trey as he exited the room.

At the police station, Daniel is taking a missing person's report from a roommate, "So, your roommate didn't come back home from a party and your concerned?" asked Daniel, the roommate Samuel answers, "I know there's like this rule, but Allen wouldn't do this. He would've told me if he hooked up with some chick, I mean we grew up together and we made a rule. I'm just a little concerned since a lot of dudes have gone missing this week." Naomi says, "Look kid I'm pretty sure your friend just got a little drunk and is off somewhere sleeping it off." "Fine. If he turns up dead don't come questioning me." Said Samuel as he exited, Daniel says, "That's the fourth guy this week." "I know these guys can't just be disappearing into thin air." "It might be time to talk to the Dean of the University tell him to send some kind of message to the students." Said Naomi, Daniel replies, "You might be right. Let's head over." Daniel then begin to check his phone to see if Trey texted him "Expecting a call or a text from someone important?" asked Naomi, Daniel answers "It's not important." Naomi replies, "Really that look on your face says different." "Not the time Nomi lets go." Said Daniel.

Travis was in his car outside starring at a church when his old pastor, Pastor Leake catches him by surprise she knocks on his windows and scares him, "Pastor Leake you scared!" said Travis, Pastor Leake replies "I didn't mean I'm sorry." Travis stepped out of the car and hugged his Pastor. She asks, "Aren't you a little early to drop off the can goods from the school?" "Yea, I am I just wanted to stop by the church before." Answered Travis, "The church doors are always open but, can I asks why?" asked Pastor Leake, Travis answers, "I was watching this documentary on Mary Estes and as she tried to enter the church she was struck by lightning and as a man of science I was trying to figure out what really happened. They say it was an act of god." Pastor Leake asks, "And you don't think it was?" "I didn't come here to question the existence of god I came here to ask is it true that evil cannot enter the church?' asked Travis, Pastor Leake asks, "Like what? Demons?" Travis answers, "More like witches." "Well I'll put it like this. Evil has no power in the House of God. So, I wouldn't risk it. Well I need to go see you later." Answered Pastor Leake, Travis watched to make sure she was gone, he then got out his car, Travis makes his way to the church doors and as he reached to open them, he hears thunder frightened he quickly made his way to his car and pulled off.

At Adams Advertising, Trey is running late for his job interview he enters and sees the elevator about to close he yells, "Hold that please." The people in the elevator hold the door as Trey enters, once he does presses ten, the female cleaner asks, "Have a job interview?" "Yes, can you tell that badly?' asked Trey, "You seem a little nervous." Answered the female janitor, suddenly Trey's phone began to ring, he answered it was Daniel he says, "I think we should talk." "Yes, I agree but, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." "I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen. I know you wanted to take things slow. What job interview?" Replied Daniel, Trey says, "I know that Daniel. At Adams Inc a small but profitable marketing company, It was the only job within driving distance even though I'm overqualified, and position is underpaid but, I have to make money somehow." Daniel then says, "Anyhow back to last night, I mean Trey we've known each other for a long time, and we couldn't help ourselves." Trey replies, "I know that Daniel." "All we did was make love. Nothing to be ashamed of." Said Daniel, "Daniel I know that and I'm not ashamed." Said Trey as he noticed people on the elevator began to stare, Daniel asks, "If you're not ashamed why'd you sneak out?" Trey answers, "I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. But I need to go now bye!" Trey quickly hung up the phone the female cleaner asks, "Relationship problems?" "Lady you have no idea." Answered Trey, he noticed the elevator only on the sixth floor as he looked at the time on his phone he was going to be late if he didn't do something so as the elevator doors were about to open, Trey focused and used his powers to shut the doors, "What the hell?' said someone on the elevator, Trey then used his powers to make the elevator skip all the way to the tenth floor, The female cleaner says, "That was weird. Lucky you." "I must be Chosen for this job." Said Trey with a smirk as he walked out the elevator.

Tucker walked the halls of Easthallow University, when a girl bumps into him he vaguely recognizes her, she says, "I'm sorry." "It's okay, anyone as beautiful as you can bump into me anytime." Replied Tucker with his charming smile, "You look familiar. Do you work here?' asked The girl, Tucker sighs and answers, "No, my much older and more nerdier brother Travis works here. I'm Tucker." The Girl replies, "Well Tucker I'm Abby. So, Tucker do you go to school here?" "Not yet. But, I will be soon just had to do some paperwork in admissions. What about you?" asked Tucker, Abby says, "I'm just hear to do a couple of paintings." Tucker then remembers where he's seen the girl from, he says, "Your Abby Stevenson that talented artist. I've seen all your work on Instagram it's truly an honor. What are you painting here?" Abby replies, "More like who. I am painting a portrait of the dean." "Wow that must be exciting. Well next time you see him put in a good word for me." Said Tucker, "Sure. Listen I have to go now but here is my personal phone number." Said Abby as she grabbed a marker out her pocket and wrote on Tucker's palm, she then says, "Call me if you want me to paint you personally." Abby smiled seductively then walked away, Tucker remained calm until she left then celebrated.

Tucker entered the university kitchen to see students and Travis moving packaged food, "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Said Travis, Tucker answers, "Remain calm but when I was walking into the school, I passed by the admissions office and got some info for maybe enrolling into school." Travis asks, "Your thinking about school?" Tucker nodded, "I'm so proud of you! Wait till we tell Trey..." replied Travis, Tucker says, "We're not telling Trey" Travis looks confused and asks, "Why not?" "Because, Trey will start to be proud of me." Answered Tucker, "Yes, we would all hate for Trey to be proud of you." Replied Travis sarcastically. Tucker replies, "I just don't want to do this and fail. I don't need him to have another reason to feel disappointed in me." Travis says, "Fine. I won't tell Trey now, grab some boxes and help me load these vans." Said Travis.

Back at Adams Advertising, Trey and a woman are walking towards an office, "She was very impressed with your resume. She already blew out six other candidates." Said the woman, Trey says, "Well I'm glad she's interested I really need a job." The Woman replies, "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you in New York, if you must know your old boss gave you a stellar recommendation. What happened?" "Well, my ex happened to be the one that hired me and when they found out he was doing something he wasn't supposed to they booted him and every decision he made which sadly included me." "Sorry to hear. Well here we are." Said the woman as they came up to an office that was labeled Diana Adams, Senior Analyst, The woman opened the office door and to Trey's surprise it was the female janitor from the elevator in now appropriate business attire she had happened to be Diana Keating the woman conducting the interview and hopefully Trey's new boss.

Elsewhere in an abandoned building filled with paintings, Allen is tied up on a bed in a room lit by candles, he yells "Abby! Abby!" Abby enters the room and says "It's Muna!" Abby then grows horns and a grotesque appearance, she then climbs on top of Allen and forces his mouth open, she opens her and energy comes from him inside of her, as he screams.

Trey was in his interview "How many campaigns did you handle solo?" asked Diana, Trey answers, "Ten. Including the Carlton." Diana replies, "Landing Carltons. That's quite impressive." "I tend to be very persuasive." Replied Trey with a smile, "I see that. It's a shame that you think that your overqualified for the job." Said Diana, Trey quickly replied "That was a private conversation." Diana replies, "Hardly darling everyone could hear it." "May I be frank?' asked Trey, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Answered Diana, Trey says, "I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard." Diana replies, "Perhaps that's unfair of me but, Mr. Reynaud I am very impressed with you, your resume and your recommendations but, you have to understand that I need to hire someone who truly wants to be here and not just work for the paycheck." A knock is heard, "Come in!" yelled Diana, it was the assistant she says, "Your next interview is here. Should I have them reschedule?" Diana answers, "No, I think we're done here." Trey gets up and is about to exit he then stops and turn around and says, "This may not have been the job I was looking for but as you can see I put my blood, sweat and tears into everything I do. So, trust when I say this job is right for me and I do want to be here." Trey then exited.

Tucker and Travis are unloading the food drive at the church, Travis says, "You know I'm worried about Trey, He was really upset about sleeping with Daniel." "Maybe the sex was bad." Said Tucker, "I asked he said it was great." Said Travis, Tucker says, "I didn't need to know all that." "You asked!" said Travis, "No, what I said was maybe the sex was bad not that I wanted to know that my brother played doctor with the detective." Said Tucker, Travis rolls his eyes as Tucker asks, "So me and Tucker are the only ones whose gotten some on the first date?" "I always try to be a gentlemen. You know be chivalrous" Said Travis, "Screw that! If she gives you the go, go all the way except now that we're witches, I can see If the heads going to be any good or not." Said Tucker as an elderly man walked up to him Tucker and Travis smiled nervously as he walked away Travis hit his brother and asks, "What's the matter with you?" "Tucker answers, "It's not like the old guy took me seriously." "You don't know that he could've. I just think we need to be more careful." "There's careful and doing whatever your doing. Did you take your anxiety meds?" asked Tucker, "Yes, I did! Stop talking to me like I'm crazy." Said Travis, Tucker says, "Quit acting like it. Is something wrong?" Travis answers "Nothing is wrong." Pastor Leake walks up and says, "Hi Tucker. Glad to be home?" "Thrilled Pastor, I missed everything about our quaint little town." Answered Tucker as he hugged Pastor Leaker, Tucker says, "I'm going to the store do you guys need anything?' "No thank you." Answered Pastor Leake, Travis replies "No." "Travis can I borrow ten dollars?" asked Tucker, "Fine I only have." Said Travis as he pulled out his wallet, he pulls out a twenty and says, "I think this is all I have." Tucker quickly snatches and says, "Thanks." Tucker then quickly made his way to the store.

At the store Tucker is at the counter with a couple of items, "6.82" said the cashier, Tucker handed him the twenty as he saw a woman next to him buying a lottery ticket he asks, "Don't you think that's a waste of money?" The woman answers, "It kind of is, but my mother insist we play every time she gets her check she thinks one day we'll get lucky and be able to pay all f her medical bills and pay off the house." "Well let's keep hope alive." Said Tucker he then sees a lottery ticket ballad and grabs it suddenly he's sent into a vison.

Tucker appears at the Manor, he sees himself, Travis, and Trey watching TV suddenly the lottery numbers pop up

Back from his vision Tucker says, "It's 4, 5, 11, 13, 22. Those are the winning numbers." Tucker tells the woman who writes down the numbers but doesn't take him seriously, as Tucker buys a ticket and leaves the store.

At the church Travis and the Pastor are talking she says, "You look troubled Travis." "I have this friend with a problem. I don't know what to tell them." "replied Travis, "Want to come inside?" asked The Pastor, Travis answers, "No, I have a lot to do. We can talk out here." Pastor Leake says, "Okay what's the problem?" "You see he, I mean she thinks she might be a witch." "Witches again?' asked Pastor Leake, "I know. A little weird huh?' asked Travis, Pastor Leak replies, "Well it's not a topic of conversation that comes up every day. I'll put it like this Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." Travis asks, "Meaning?' "Well basically it means kill her she's evil." Tucker walks up and asks, "Everything okay?" "Yes. Great. What are you smiling about?" asked Travis, "Just thankful for this lord's beautiful day." Answered Tucker, he then got into van leaving Travis confused.

At Easthallow University, Daniel and Naomi are walking back to the car after questioning professors and classmates of the missing college students, "What you think I'm crazy?" asked Daniel, Naomi answered "Sometimes I do, Daniel you dismiss the obvious and go straight to the crazy." Daniel says, "Naomi these are male victims that just vanished into thin air." "They didn't just vanish. My theory is they were lured somewhere." Said Naomi, Daniel replies "Then what?" Naomi says, "look I don't know. Do you think they got abducted by aliens and are being probed?" "I'm serious Naomi." Said Daniel, Naomi replies "I know you are. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Now let's get back to the station to try and brainstorm an idea." "All right." Said Daniel as he noticed Trey walking into a building, Naomi notices and says, "No, lover boy we have work to do." "Five minutes Naomi. Please?" asked Daniel, "Fine." Said Naomi as she rolled her eyes.

Inside the building, Trey enters Travis's lab where students are conducting experiments he looks around and sees Tucker in the back of the classroom, Travis asks, "What are you doing here?' "Can't a brother come check on his younger one without something being wrong?" asked Trey, "Not, in this family. Peter turn down your Bunsen Burner before you burn down the lab." Said Travis getting his lab under control, he then says, "Remind me I wanted to do this for a living right?" Trey replies, "That's why I'm here it looks like your the only one who's going to be doing anything for a living my job interview went very bad." "Look we can worry about money later. Right now, I have a class full of college kids, and flammable gas." Said Travis, Trey says, Fine." Trey then looked out the lab window out to the quad and saw his youngest brother Tucker talking to Abby, Trey was dressed head to toe in designer material he even noticed an expensive watch he asks Travis "What does our brother think he's doing?" Travis answers, "Flirting and it looks like he's succeeding." "Yea, I know that but look at him look at those clothes, the watch, the shoes, even the sunglasses. Where'd he get that?" asked Trey, "I don't know he didn't get it from my stuff I'm not the kind of doctor that makes money." Answered Travis, Trey then used the lab's other door that led to the Quad, and walked up to his brother, Tucker notices his brother and says, "Trey, sup. This is Abby the artist, Abby this is my other brother Trey." Trey shakes Abby's hand and says, "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Said Abby, "I was just coming over to compliment my brother's outfit." Said Trey, Tucker replies, "Nothing I'm wearing is yours." Trey says, "Oh I know I could never afford Gucci sunglasses." Trey then chuckled sarcastically, "Abby excuse me for a minute." Said Tucker he and Trey then entered in Travis's lab.

Trey asks, "How in the hell did you pay for that?" "Not that it's any of your business but I used what was left of what Pop's left me." Answered Tucker, Trey replies, "You only had five thousand dollars. Don't tell me you weren't stupid enough to blow through it in one day?" "I spent it because I'm about to come into plenty of money." Answered Tucker, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?' asked Trey, as Tucker smirked Trey realized what his brother meant he says a little louder "You used your powers!" "So, what if I did? Your telling me you haven't?' asked Tucker, "We're not talking about me, are we?" asked Trey, Travis then walks up to his brothers and asks, "What are you two doing here?" "What we always do." Answered Tucker, Trey asks, "So, what did you do? Go gamble?" "I played the lottery." Answered Tucker, Travis then says, "Tucker!" Tucker replies, "What? You just wanted me to ignore the vision. Not help someone in need. That's what we're suppose to do right?" "We're not suppose to use our powers for personal gain. That's what it says in the Codex it upsets the balance." Said Trey, "Guys we need to quiet down and relax." Said Travis as he tried to calm his two brothers getting loudly by the minute, Tucker says, "You guys said we needed money I got money!" "Well get a job like everyone else!" said Trey, Travis says, "Guys, I really have a class here and I would like to get back to work." "I don't have to get a job when I have my mind." Said Tucker, then out of nowhere Daniel entered the room "Trey." Said Daniel he then accidentally bumps into a student carrying empty test tubes, "Watch out!" yelled Travis suddenly the entire room froze except for the Reynaud Brothers. Travis begins to panic he says, "You've got to be kidding me!" Travis began to hyperventilate, "Now look what you've done." Said Trey to Tucker who replies, "How is this my fault?" "Wait you guys don't freeze?" asked Travis in confusion, "Maybe it doesn't work because we're your brothers or we're witches too. How long does this last" asked Tucker, "I don't know. Not long." Answered Travis, Trey then noticed out the window that time was still going forward he closed the curtains quickly and says, "Well it looks like your powers don't work outside of the enclosed space your in." Travis pulls out his inhaler and says, "God this isn't happening.", Trey then open the class door and looked down the hallway to see Naomi making her way towards the classroom, he quickly closes the door and says, "It's Daniel's partner she's coming." "What are we going to do?" asked Travis, Tucker says, "Go stall her Trey!" Trey enters the hallway and bumps into Naomi, he says, "I'm sorry. Your Detective Watson right?" "Yea, Daniel is in there right?" asked Naomi, Trey nervously answered, "I don't know is he?"

Back in the classroom, Tucker is trying to calm down Travis "Just relax Travis, just as Naomi and Trey enter the classroom the room unfreezes, Daniel notices Naomi and asks, "What happened to my five?" "I gave you ten." Answered Naomi, Travis says, "Look Detectives unless you have questions for my students, I'm going to need you to leave. That goes for my two brothers as well. Naomi exits as Daniel looks at Trey who says, "I'll call later. I promise." "Alright." Said Daniel he then walked followed Naomi, Travis whispers to his brothers and says, "I hate being a witch."

At the Manor, Travis is in the attic looing through The Codex, Ticker walks in and asks, "What's up with you?" "Just reading and thinking." Answered Travis, "About?" asked Tucker, Travis answers, "How fucked up our lives are now that we're witches." Tucker pulls out a chair and sits he says, "Really? I think our lives would just get a lot more interesting." "I mean of course you would think that. But we're two different people but I'm a man of science I always think through this logically. Our lives we've been normal, and we wake up one day and we're witches that sounds like something from a comic book besides, we don't know if it's a good or bad thing." Said Travis, "It's a great thing." Said Tucker, Travis says, "We don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?" "Listen brother your letting that big brain of yours get away from you I told you we're good witches as strange as that may sound." Replied Tucker, Travis replies, "What about Jemma and Jason? Or the other warlocks or other forces of hell that's supposed to be coming after us. How do we know that we're not like them and that Tucker is what scares me. I just want to be normal as hard as that was." Tucker says, "Travis our family has never been normal, I mean I was a drug addict, you're basically a genius, and Trey well who knows, all I know if my whole life you have been the kindest, and warm-hearted person I've ever met. You put the needs above others before your own not to mention you started this can fundraiser through the school for the church that doesn't sound evil to me." Travis smiles, "Besides if anyone is going to turn evil it'll probably be me with my tragic backstory and all." Said Tucker jokingly as he got up Travis ask, "Where are you going?" "I have to go get painted and hopefully laid." Said Tucker, "Is that all you think about?" asked Travis, Tucker answers, "I'm a recovering addict there are so little things I get to enjoy, and sex is one of them and I intend on enjoying it a lot" Tucker exited the room laughing and so did Travis.

At a bar, Trey and Daniel sitting at the counter having drinks, they begin to talk "Look Trey I know we need to talk about last night." Said Daniel, Trey replies "Your right we do and if I'm being honest, I didn't want last night to happen." Daniel, says, "Didn't seem that way last night." Trey chuckled and replies, "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy in fact I was quite surprised by how much you knew." "Why is that?' asked Daniel, "Because, last time you and I were together you were in the closet and we were both in high school." Answered Trey, Daniel says, "Fair enough but you seemed to have learned some new tricks too that I found quite enjoyable myself." Trey smiled then says, "Look Daniel the thing is the last relationship I was in started off with sex and I'm not saying it's a bad thing I'm just saying I was hoping for something different. Taking it slow," "Trey we had sex doesn't mean we have to run out and get married. Let's just act like it never happened." "Fine. Let's drink to it." Said Trey as he picked up his shot glass so did Daniel they toasted and quickly drunk what was in the glasses, Trey's phone began to ring, Trey answers he says, "Hello? This is he. Yes, I can make that. I'm on my way now." Daniel asks, "Something up?" "Yea. I just received a call back for a job interview I thought I bombed but, apparently not. I need to go." Answered Trey, "Cool. I'll call you later." Replied Daniel, Trey says, "Thanks." Trey quickly exited the bar.

Travis was sitting outside the church, relaxing himself he says, "I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm a good person." Travis then got out his car and walked up to the doors of the church, he slowly grabs the handle of the door and opens the church, nothing happened Travis was relieved, he even jumped in the church he cheered and yelled "I'm good! I'm good!" Travis smiled as he headed back out he noticed that same peculiar bird that hangs around his house, he walks over to it and asks, "What are you doing here?" "Helping you." Answered the bird, Travis backed up in shock and asks, "Did you just talk?" The bird answers, "Yes, I did now I need you to follow me." "I must be going crazy. Birds don't talk." Replied Travis, "Yea and magic isn't real yet here we are." Said the bird, Travis asks, "What are you?" The bird answers, "My name is Shadow. I'm you and your brother's familiar." Travis looked confused and asks, "Familiar?" Shadow answers, "We're a breed of magical creatures that help all magicians. Now I can explain to you all about familiars or we can talk about the missing college kids." "You know where those kids are?" asked Travis, "Yes, while I've been flying around watching you three, I came across something very interesting I thought you should see." Answered Shadow, Travis asks, "You think I should just follow you? How do I know this isn't a trap?" Shadow replies, "You're a good person, do you really want to risk not finding those kids?" Travis thought for a few seconds and says, "Fine. What do you need to show me?" Shadow says, "We'll need to go for a drive." "Fine but, I don't really feel comfortable driving around with a bird in my car." Replied Travis, "Fine." Said Shadow, she was suddenly engulfed in grey smoke when it cleared it revealed a beautiful older woman, wearing all grey attire, and long grey hair she then says, "Let's go."

Travis's truck pulled up to a old large building, he stops the car and asks, "Now what?" to Shadow she replies, "Follow me I'm pretty sure no one is home." "Pretty sure?" asked Travis nervously, "C'mon" said Shadow as she got out the car, Travis was hesitant he then grabbed his mace and tazer and followed Shadow into the building, Inside the building was lit up by a few candles, as Travis looked around he noticed wallets on the table, he opened one and saw Allen's college ID, the wallet belonged to him, "Travis in here!" yelled Shadow from afar, Travis followed shadow's voice and entered a room to see paintings of the missing college students they all looked horrified in each painting, "What twisted hell is this?" asked Travis, Shadow answers "The answer to the missing college boys." Travis asks, "You think they're trapped in these paintings?" "Unless you have any other explanations. The cops haven't found a trace of them." Replied, Travis then took the painting of Allen down, Shadow asks, "What are you doing?" "Well if they're trapped in the painting maybe they're still alive and maybe we can get them out." Answered Travis, suddenly a roar is heard "I thought you said the place was empty?" asked Travis started to panic, Shadow replies, "I said I was pretty sure. We need to go." Travis replies, "We can't leave the others." "And you can't save them if your dead now let's go!" yelled Shadow as the roar got louder, Travis took the painting of Allen and quickly ran out the room behind Shadow once out the building Shadow took on her bird form and quickly flew away as Travis raced to his truck, once he made quickly drove off but in his rear mirror he saw a monstrous figure racing towards his truck he quickly sped up escaping the creature as it roared in the distance.

At Adams Advertising, Diana and Trey enter a room with another employee, "Trey this is Richard, a assistant analyst also my son." Trey and Richard shake hands, "Nice to meet you." Said Trey, Richard replies, "We'll see." Trey wasn't shocked by Richard's attitude, Diana replies "Richard play nice. Don't mind him darling." "Trust me I won't." said Trey, Diana says, "Well then. Richard show Trey what we've been working on." "We've been doing some rebranding on the company and I've been doing some sketches and I can't seem to get the board of directors on board with any of them." Said Richard he then handed Trey the sketches as he looked Trey says, "No wonder they didn't approve these sketches are horrible." Richard replies, "Pardon me?" "No offense but these are tired and boring." Answered Trey, Diana asks, "Can you do something better?" Trey puts his briefcase on the table and answers, "I already have." As he opened his briefcase, he pulled out three sketches and put them on the table he says, "When I got in for an interview, I was going to make this suggestion if I got the job." Diana and Richard looked at them she says, "I love the designs not to mention this eye-popping colors I like them." Richard says, "I guess these may work of course we have to see what the board says first." "No need I speak for the board and I must say these look amazing." Said Diana, "Wait if you speak for the board doesn't that mean.." But before Richard could finish Diana interrupted him and says, "Not now darling. So, Trey can you start Monday?" "Of course." Said Trey in excitement he then shook Diana and Richard's hand he replies, "You won't be disappointed." "Okay let's take a visit to H.R. then at your office. Follow me." Said Diana as she led Trey out the room.

At the Manor, Trey enters looking for his brothers he yells "Trey! Tucker!" "In the attic!" yelled Travis, Trey was confused he dropped his briefcase and went upstairs to the attic to see Travis looking in the Codex with Shadow standing beside him in her human form, and that creepy painting of Allen leaning on a chair, "What the hell is going on here? And who is that? And what is that creeping painting?" asked Trey, Travis answers "Oh there's some kind of demon loose in Easthallow, this is Shadow, and that is Allen presumably." Trey replies "Shadow? As in Shadow the bird." "Yes, now I don't have time to explain the familiar business we need to stop this demon before she hurts more students." Replied Shadow, Trey says "Okay sure. Travis can I have a word in private? Downstairs." "Okay." Said Travis awkwardly, Trey and Travis walk into the kitchen "What in the hell were you thinking showing here the book?" "I was thinking letting her look because she knows a lot more about magic than we do." Said Travis, "Travis you're the one with the big brain you should know we can't trust any and everybody. She could be some kind of evil bird out to kill us." Said Trey, Travis replies, "Or she could be our familiar like she said and be helping us. She's the one that helped me find Allen and all the other missing boys." Trey asks, "There's more of those creeping paintings here?" "No, before I could grab the rest, I almost had a run in with the demon, I had to get out of there." Suddenly Shadow's voice is heard "If your finish talking about me, I found something you might want to see!" Travis asks, "Shall we?" "Yes but, if we wind up dead because of a bird I'm going to try my best to bring you back to life so I can kill you myself." Replied Trey as he and Travis made their way back up to the attic.

Trey and Travis enter the attic and circle around Shadow "What'd you find?" asked Travis, Shadow answers, "This. Muna one of the forgotten Gorgon she uses her magic to steal the souls of men and then keeps their corpses in a suspended state." "The Paintings." Said Trey, Travis then says, "We need to move fast cause it says once she absorbs her fifth soul, they'll be gone and Muna will become indestructible for another hundred years." Shadow says, "Well here's a spell but I'm pretty sure it'll require the power of three." "Okay I'll text Tucker have him to meet us there I'll text him the address." Said Trey, "I'll go head and fly over while you two prepare the spell." Said Shadow, she walked over to the attic window and opened it she then took on her bird form and flew out the window, Trey says, "Okay, that is the weirdest thing I saw today."

Tucker and Abby pull up to the same abandoned building, "Well this is creepy." Said Tucker as he gets out of the car, Abby replies, "Its remote. I love the quiet no distractions. I rented it while I was in town." Tucker asks, "No more room at the Holiday Inn?" "Your not scared are you Tucker?" asked Abby, "No it's just places like these in the middle of the woods aren't a great sign." Answered Tucker as he looked at the building he is sent into a vision.

In the vison Tucker sees himself shirtless and tied up, as Abby walks toward him she then takes on her Gorgon appearance and she then starts draining his life force.

Tucker exits the vision and begins to panic suddenly his phone begin to ring it was Travis, he quickly picks up and says "I have a problem!" "Yea, so do we. I'm texting you this address so meet us there you don't have time to screw around with Abby we have a demon problem." Replied Travis, "I know I just had a vision and Abby is some kind of demon thing. She was sucking the life right out of me and not in the good way." Said Trey, Travis says "Damn it! Tucker we're on our way but you need to get out of there and hide just stay on the phone until..." "Hello? Hello?" said Tucker he looked at his phone and suddenly the call had dropped he then heard Abby's voice behind him he turned around as she says, "Going somewhere?" Before Tucker could run Abby grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground knocking him unconscious.

At the police station, Daniel is going to traffic cameras when he notices something he calls, his partner "Naomi come over here for a second." Naomi walked over and asks, "What is it?" "Checked this out." Said Daniel, he showed her footage of Allen's car he was driving and they had a decent view of a girl in the passenger seat Daniel asks, "Do you recognize her?" "She seems familiar." Said Naomi, Daniel then pulled up a twitter account on the computer "She some kind of artists, get this the university hired her a few days ago when the disappearances started happening, and she's renting some old building that's remote." Said Daniel, Naomi says, "Well then let's take a ride."

Back at the building, Tucker is tied up shirtless and as he comes to he sees Abby walking towards him he says, "Look I'm pretty sure we can work something out all you have to do is let me go." Abby said nothing and began to laugh wickedly as she transformed into her Gorgon form, Tucker then screamed as she began to drain his life fore then, threw the window Shadow flew and began to attack Muna, Tucker was confused but grateful, but it didn't last long Muna quickly threw Shadow off her face, Shadow was knocked unconscious as Muna turned her attention back to Tucker who was still struggling to move, suddenly Muna went flying across the room, Tucker then saw his two older brothers he says, "Thank god you're here!" Trey and Travis had a smirk as they see Tucker being tied up and shirtless, "Here we are ready to save you and your playing BDSM with a Gorgon." Said Trey as he and Travis began to laugh, Tucker replies, "Yea. Yea. We can joke later untie me now!" "Alright fine." Said Travis as he walked over and untied Tucker, Muna rose to her feet and let out a roar that set Travis and Tucker backwards, Muna turned her attention to Trey and before he could react she started sucking the life out of him and causing Trey to float, Tucker quickly helped Travis up and says, "Freeze her!" "I can't control it!" replied Travis, "If you don't our brother is dead!" said Tucker, Travis replies, "Your making me panic." Tucker yells "EXACTLY!" "Right." Said Travis as he realized what his younger brother was doing, Travis focused and clenched his right hand making Muna freeze and her magic stop, Trey dropped from the air and landed on the ground Travis and Tucker help their brother up "Now I know why she tide you up." Tucker asks, "So, does anyone have a spell?" "Of course." Said Trey as he pulled out a post it note, "Together now." Said Travis, all three brothers then recited the spell "Daughter of Lucifer, Sister of Medusa, Now It's Time For You To Pay and You Shall Never See The Light of Day!" Muna unfroze and began to scream as a bright light came from her body seconds later, she exploded sending out a powerful wave of light. "Is she dead?" asked Tucker, "Well there's your answer." Answered Trey as he pointed at a pile of dust that was formerly Muna, "The Students." Said Travis as he went to the other room where the paintings were. Tucker and Trey followed, the college students were unconscious, and they saw Travis checking for a pulse, Travis says, "They're alive which means Allen should be at our place." "Then you should get back before he comes to." Said Shadow as she flew in the room and landed on Trey's shoulder, "What the hell? The bird can talk?' asked Tucker, Trey answers, "We'll explain on the way home let's get out of here." The Chosen Ones left along with Shadow just as Daniel and Naomi approached the building.

Later on that night the Reynaud Brothers sit in the living room watching the news, "All the missing students have been found although they are dazed and confused not being able to recall the events of the passed week, is what we were told by local Detective Naomi Watson and Daniel Kim." "Oooo Trey's boyfriend is on T.V." said Tucker, Trey replies "Shut up. I'm just glad they don't remember anything." "I'm just glad they're safe. Looks like us being witches is a good thing." Said Travis, "See sometimes I can be right." Said Tucker, he then notices the lottery coming up on T.V. he says, "Oh yea I won." "Are you serious?" asked Trey, Tucker pulls out his ticket and answers "Hell yea." And as the numbers 4, 5, 11, 13, 22 appeared on the screen Tucker cheered and begun to dance wen suddenly his lottery ticket was engulfed in flames being completely destroyed "What the hell?" asked Tucker, Trey says, "See I told you no personal gain." Tucker then sits back on the chair in despair his phone began to ring on the caller I.D. it popped up DAD, he ignored it, Travis asks, "Who was that?" "Something that can wait till tomorrow." Answered Tucker not wanting them to know who it was, Trey then picked up his beer and says, "Well a toast. To The Power of Three." "Whether we like it or not." Said Travis as he picked up his wine and Tucker picked up his root beer and they toasted.


End file.
